


Shower

by CharityMercy



Category: 2NE1, Kpop - Fandom, cl - Fandom, lee chaerin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: the reader ambushes her lover, Chaerin in the shower.





	Shower

You came home from work, kick off your shoes and then had a long, relaxing stretch in your doorway. You cock your head when you head the shower turning on. You didn’t think your girlfriend was home. “Well, I was headed that way anyway, so i might as well join her” you thought to yourself. A little smirk plays on your lips as you make your way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in your wake. You purposefully make a little noise so you don’t startle your lover. 

 

“Baby, are you home?” she calls over the rush of water. “Mmmhhmmm,” you hum slipping into the shower behind her. She turns, smiling brightly, “How was work?” she asks. You roll your eyes, “it was work, and it doesn’t matter now” you grin. 

 

You pull her closer, kissing her deeply. Your arms wrap around her waist as your tongue slips easily into her mouth. Your hand runs up her side, finding her breast, squeezing gently, nimble fingers toying with her hardening nipple. Your other hand slides down her side, smoothing over her silky skin. Her muscles tense in her thigh as your hand slides over it, muscular legs shift so they are slightly further apart. Your fingers find her wet core, and she holds you tighter, her nails digging into your skin. She pants as your fingers slide through her wetness, then up to massage her clit, gently. Her lips trace a path of wet kisses, from your jaw to your collarbone then back again, as her hand gives your ass a firm squeeze. You find a good, steady rhythm, working until she mewls for more, hip rocking gently against your hand. 

 

She shivers slightly as the water starts to run colder. “Wanna move this to the bedroom?” you purr. She nod vigorously, taking your hand and lacing her fingers with yours. She turns off the water, and you towel her off then yourself before swiftly finding the bed, picking up where you left off. You kiss her deeply at the end of the bed, gently pushing her into it. You climb in beside her, fingers dancing down her abdomen, find her folds slick with arousal. Her gently moan is swallowed by your tongue slipping past her lips. Your tongues dance together, as your fingers slide into her. You pump in and out of her, you hand pressed against her sensitive bud. She breaks the kiss, letting out a soft, sensual moan before her lips busy themselves on the soft skin of your neck. You shift slightly, so your lips can move slowly down her body, careful not to let your fingers lose their pace. 

 

Your lips envelope her clit, sucking lightly before moving up and down on either side, not quite making contact. Her hips buck, so you use your other hand to gently hold her in place as you bring her to ruin. She laced her fingers into your hair, holding you where she needs you. Her moans and whimpers spur you on, you add another finger and you gradually pick up pace. Your fingers curl and uncurl in her, driving her wild, her hips struggle to gyrate against you. Your tongue flicks quickly over her now swollen bud as you continue to gently suck. She lets out a loud moan, her thighs tense and her pussy quivers around your fingers as you still them. You come up from between her thighs with a slight smirk, and as soon as you lay down beside her she cuddles up to you. “Don’t be so proud, you’ll be getting the same treatment in just a few minutes” she coos, her voice is thick with lust. She lets out a satisfied sigh as her body relaxes against yours. You lay like that for a few moments, until she is calmed down. 

 

Then her dainty hand wanders down your body, slowly creeping towards you waiting heat. Her lips wrap around your erect nipple as her fingers brush your clit. Her mouth travels across your chest, in little nips and soft kisses. A single digit slips into your soaked core, earning her a soft moan. She leaves a small mark on your breast before moving on, nips turning into soft bites as your body heated up. She finds a punishing rhythm, brushing over your most sensitive spot over and over again until you are a panting mess. Another finger is added, and she speeds up, knowing your body well enough to bring you to ruin in only minutes. 

 

When you are close to reaching your peak she stops, giving you a mischievous look before, settling between your legs. She waits for a few minutes, allowing you to calm yourself a bit. Her hands run over your thighs, testing to see what kind of reaction she will get from you. When only a soft mewl is given her head dips down. She covers your thighs in sloppy kisses and soft bites, driving you wild. You whine, needing her to stop teasing you and allow you to cum. She smirks, loving this little game, relishing in the tortured look on your face. Her fingers easily slides into you as she busies her mouth marking your thighs. You whimper, trying to keep your hips as still as possibly as she works you towards orgasm again. She stops just short of it again, you whimper as she removes her fingers from you again. She blows over you, your wet skin feeling instantly cold. You squirm, and she listens for your breathing to return to normal again. 

 

You mewl out, “Baby, please, please” in a desperate attempt for relief. She pats your thigh reassuringly, before her full lips attach to your clit. Two of her fingers slide into you, as her tongue speeds up over your clit. She breaks you apart in a matter of minutes, a loud moan ripping through the room as your powerful orgasm rips through you. She helps you ride it out, slowly stilling her fingers before she removes them. She smiles brightly, pulling the blanket around your exhausted body. “Wasn't that worth the torture?” she asks sweetly. You can only nod in response, to worn out to even muster a simple yes. She smiles again before curling up at your side again, rubbing your arm in soothing motions until you drift to sleep.


End file.
